Gazing Behind Her
'''Gazing Behind Her '''is a song that is sung by Kenny in his personal episode of the first season of the show, and is a parody of the song Waving Through A Window from the Broadway musical Dear Evan Hansen. He sings this as he expresses how he feels about his situation with loving Kitty, but fearing he'll just hurt her with his "curse". The song is sung by Kenny, who is voiced by Clare Ruth Gundersen in this song. Lyrics I've learned to just run away Before I ruin everything Before I make the mistake Before I infect with my curse's sting Give her no pain of my own No slipping up if I slip away So nothing is what I will say She will not reap what I sow Just run, just run away Go back home and hide Just run, just run away Because I've tried, because I've tried In the background, always looking forwards Will my voice ever be heard by her? 'Cause I watch, watch, watch her everyday I'm ga-azing behind heeeeeer I try to speak, but the words come out all wrong So I lose my nerve, I will never be strong While I'm watch, watch, watch her just go pass I'm ga-azing behind her, heeeeeer What about her, will she notice me in the future? We start with stars in our eyes We start believing we can be strong But every sun doesn't rise And everything you try to do goes wrong Just run, just run away Go back home and hide Just run, just run away Because I've tried, because I've tried In the background, always looking forwards Will my voice ever be heard by her? 'Cause I watch, watch, watch her everyday I'm ga-azing behind heeeeeer I try to speak, but the words come out all wrong So I lose my nerve, I will never be strong While I'm watch, watch, watch her just go pass I'm ga-azing behind her, heeeeeer What about her, will she notice me in the future? When she passes right on by me, and doesn't bat an eye Does she see right through me, can she see me cry? When she passes right on by me, and doesn't bat an eye Does she see right through me, can she see me cry? When she passes right on by me, and doesn't bat an eye Does she see right through me, can she see me cry? When she passes right on by me, and doesn't bat an eye Does she see right through me, can she see me cry? Can she see I'm just a mess?! I'm just nothing but a mess! Could she ever love a mess... Will I always be a mess? In the background, always looking forwards Will my voice ever be heard by her? 'Cause I watch, watch, watch her everyday I'm ga-azing behind heeeeeer I try to speak, but the words come out all wrong So I lose my nerve, I will never be strong While I'm watch, watch, watch her just go pass I'm ga-azing behind her, heeeeeer What about her, will she notice me in the future? (Oh) Will she ever ga-aze? Ga-aze, ga-aze, aaaaaaaaaaaat, meeeeeeeeeee... Category:Songs Category:Song Sung By Kenny Category:First Season Category:First Part Of The Series Category:First Arc Category:First Arc Songs